


Panic! at the Everywhere

by Remy_Sanders



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Sanders/pseuds/Remy_Sanders
Summary: Hi, Everyone!!! It's Remy here, and I just wanted to say, thank you to all of the people who left kudos on my first piece and to David the Traveler for the advice here and there. I decided to take a break from the original piece to write something, not as serious, but still quite serious... There will be talks of suicide and depression, and i'm introducing Remy as Thomas' Sleep and Depression... prepare for an emotional rollercoaster... I love you all and enjoy!!!! <3





	1. The End?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Everyone!!! It's Remy here, and I just wanted to say, thank you to all of the people who left kudos on my first piece and to David the Traveler for the advice here and there. I decided to take a break from the original piece to write something, not as serious, but still quite serious... There will be talks of suicide and depression, and i'm introducing Remy as Thomas' Sleep and Depression... prepare for an emotional rollercoaster... I love you all and enjoy!!!! <3

_Virgil_ stared at the towering figure above him. Was this the end? If it was, where was the light at the end of the tunnel? Was he not worth that? Was he going to hell? _As if I wasn’t already._ He thought. _Patton will be furious… not like he can punish a dead person… Well, Patton would find some way to do that… along with saying “I love my dead gay son”_... At the thought of his fatherly figure, Patton, or Morality, Virgil broke down and cried.

He couldn’t be dead, could he? He looked around to find chains around his wrists. He was kneeling on the floor, but anytime he moved, the chains would get tighter. _'Wait. Are these--? DECEIT!?'_

Virgil looked again at the “chains” confining him to a cylindrical section of concrete to find…. Snakes. _'Not surprised. That little snake…. How the actual hell am I going to get out of here?'_

Virgil started to violently shake as he realized that he couldn't escape. _'Where's Princey when you need him?_ As if Roman was listening, he burst through the side of the wall, scaring the hell out of him.

* * *

**"Virgil? Where are you? It's Roman. Patton and Logan are outside... Virgil, we've come to save you. Virgil?"**

The prince could hear quiet sobs from one of the corners. **Where is he?** Princey wondered. **Where is my dark and stormy night? "Virgil? I hear you, but I can't see you. Where are you?"**

* * *

_Where is he? Oh my fucking god. It's Ro--_ As soon as he stated his name, a third snake wrapped around Virgil's throat, cutting off his air supply...

_R-ro--man.... H-Hel--p m-m-me...._


	2. The Saving Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I just wanted to give another shoutout, but this time to ShootingFromAfar! Thank you so much for listening to rants and ideas.

**Roman** heard a small voice crying out from the corner.

" **Virgil? Is that you?** " **Where is he? We need him.... Thomas needs him.... Remy....**

**Remy needs him the most.**

It wasn't helping Roman to know that while he was here, Thomas's Depression was acting up, causing Roman to feel worthless. She...

**Still hard to believe that Remy is a girl... Especially since the rest of them are guys........... FOCUS ROMAN! FIND VIRGIL!**

* * *

_Virgil_ could hear Roman calling him, but no one would know that it was too late.

Virgil couldn't breathe.

The snakes got tighter and tighter.

" _R--Rom--an... H--Hel--lp m-m-me..."_

* * *

**Virgil?**

" **Where are you?** "

" _R--r---o---m----_ "

" **No! Virgil?! No, no, no... Virgil?!...VIRGIL?!?!?** "

BANG!

* * *

 **Roman** woke with a start. **Where's Virgil?**

**Where am I?**

From somewhere behind him, Roman heard a hiss, followed by a voice...

" ~~Roman? Hmm... I DIDN'T expect you to come after Virgil. What an UNPLEASANT surprise."~~

_**DECEIT!!!** _


	3. The Faithful Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to ShootingFromAfar!!! Thanks for the notes and suggestions!!!!
> 
> ENJOY!!!!  
> (BTW this chapter is mainly about Logan and Patton!!)

“Logan?”

_**“Yes, Patton?”** _

“Where are they? I’m scared… What if Virgil’s… not… not alive?” The moral side of Thomas, Patton, started to tear up. Losing his son would kill him. He loved Virgil. Probably more than the other two sides.

Three. Remy’s part of our little group now… She needs Virge, almost as much as Thomas does… Where is my dark strange son? 

_**Logan** _ didn’t know how to respond… mainly without upsetting Patton. _**The clear & logical answer is that they are both dead, but Patton will not accept that answer...Where else could they be?** _

_**“I don’t know, Patton. I truly do not.” Logan turned so as not to show Patton the tears brimming in his eyes, that he was in fact capable of showing emotion.** _

Patton could tell that Logan was trying to hide the few tears that escaped from under his glasses.

“Logan?” Patton heard a slight sniffle coming from his jelly-loving counterpart.

“ _**Yes, Patton?** _”

“I’m going in.” Patton started to move towards, what he thought, was a door, but was pulled back by an invisible hand.

“ _ **No**_.”

“Yes, now move.” Patton’s voice shook, but he tried to pretend it didn’t faze him. He tried to instill fear into the logical side, but knew that Logan was smarter than that. He was faster, too. It seemed as if he moved in a flash.

“ **_I know you want to help, truly I do. Please, Patton? Just sit back dow--_ **”

“ YOU DON’T KNOW HOW MUCH I WANT TO HELP, LOGAN!!! YOU DON’T LIKE VIRGIL OR ROMAN, AND SOMETIMES I WONDER IF YOU DON’T LIKE ME EITHER. I GUESS BECAUSE WE’RE ‘TOO STUPID’ FOR YOU. AND NOW, VIRGE AND ROMAN ARE PROBABLY DEAD!!!! ” Patton now had a flood of tears falling down his cheeks, but didn’t bother to stop them. He looked almost as surprised as Logan did. The only other time Patton yelled was when everyone was in his room. He realized what he had said and dropped to the floor, sobbing and clutching at his heart… it physically broke his heart to feel sad or mad at another side.

“ I’m so sorry, Logan. ” Patton cried. Logan didn’t reply, but slowly sat down next to Patton and pulled him into a hug.

“ _**Don’t worry about it. It’s okay… Hey, Pat?** _” Logan knew what he was about to ask might kill both of them, but it would save Roman and Virgil.

“Yeah?”

“ _**Let’s go save our friends.** _”

“Really?” Patton beamed making Logan’s heart flutter.

“ _ **Really**_.” Logan held out his hand.

“ Then let’s go! ” Patton took Logan’s hand and together they walked into the dark cave to save their friends.


	4. The Lucky Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! im not going to be differentiating who is who anymore... I wasn't posting as much as I want, and it takes too much time... sorry!!!! BUT ENJOY!!!

“Roman? Virgil? It’s Patton---”  
“---And Logan.”  
“We’re here to save you!”  
Patton looked around the dark room.  
“P--Pa---tt--on? H--he--l--lp R--ro--m--m--an…” a voice called from a dark corner. It was so quiet that Patton was sure he made the dark angsty voice up. But he could recognize that voice anywhere!  
“Virgi--!” Logan’s hand clamped over his mouth.  
“Patton, shhh! It might be a trap…. I just hope it isn’t…”  
Logan grabbed Patton’s hand, slowly and cautiously, led them farther into the darkness…

“What do you want, Deceit? Money, fame? New shoes?” Roman looked next to him to find an unconscious Virgil. That vile villain will pay for this…  
“OF COURSE that’s what I want. I DON’T want to torture you, causing Thomas to lose control over his thoughts, Virgil WAS SUPPOSED to know that I was doing this… which ISN’T why he’s ALIVE right now.”  
Wait… Virgil’s… dead? If Deceit means the opposite of what he says, wouldn’t “alive” mean “dead”? No. No, no. I won’t believe it. He can’t be dead… Remy needs him…  
Remy…  
As if Virgil could hear Roman’s thoughts, he moved two fingers on his right hand.  
By the beard of Zeus!!! HE’S ALIVE!!! Now focus, Roman. Call her here…  
“Deceit?”  
“No?” The darkest corner of the room stirred with activity.  
“I need to sleep.”  
“What? Then DON---”  
At the figure’s feet, a girl dressed in a black crop top, black converse, ripped jeans, black knit beanie, leather jacket and sunglasses rose holding a Starbucks cup, no doubt filled with coffee.  
“Who called? Oh hey, Deceit. You look exHAUsted! You should really chill out.” As she said this, she lowered her shades, glaring at Deceit with her cold gray eyes.  
Deceit slumped against the wall, snoring away in two seconds.  
“REMY!!!!” Roman yelled, waving his arms like a seagull in the dim light of the room.  
“Hey, Princey! Where are we?” She took off her sunglasses and looked around the room. She couldn’t make the other sides fall asleep as easily as she did to Deceit, so Roman wasn’t in any immediate danger.  
Something on Remy’s wrist caught Roman’s eye: “SPQR”  
A tattoo? And is that… THAT’S “THESE ROMANS ARE CRAZY!!!!” HOW DARE SHE?!?!  
“My guess is Deceit’s room, but it looks more like a dungeon…But what do I know?”  
“Ah, okay. Who’s that?” She pointed behind Roman at the still body of Virgil.  
“That--- that is---uhm…”  
Before Roman could finish, Patton and Logan fell through the door.  
There was an uncomfortable silence around the five of them until Remy broke the silence.  
“Hey, dad. Hey, Teach. How’s life?” She laughed when Patton rose a shaky hand to point at the sleeping Deceit behind her.  
“Don’t worry. He’s just asleep. Now can someone please tell me who-- oh, hang on…” She counted off three fingers. “Is… is that-- Virgil?” All joking gestures and expressions were gone.

Virgil stirred at the mention of his name. Who is that? A girl? What? Is it Valerie?  
Come on, Virge… WAKE UP!  
His eyes slowly fluttered open. He thought that he saw a girl running out of the room, with tears streaming down her face. He tested putting weight on his arms, but immediately collapsed.  
AH! Son of a BITCH! That is a broken arm, FUCK!!!  
He looked around him to find Roman’s hand in front of his face.  
“Need some help?”  
Virgil scowled, but took the hand anyway. Roman helped him stand up, and against Virgil’s wishes, held him up. Virgil could feel a broken ankle, but didn’t want to say anything since he was used to getting hurt.  
“Hey, kiddo. You okay?” Patton looked worried, but in such a fatherly way that it tore apart Virgil’s heart.  
“Yeah, I think my arm is broken… maybe my rib and ankle too...I’m fine though… Wait, where’s Logan?” He saw that only he, Roman, and Patton were in the room. Virgil flew into a panic, but was quickly shut down when Logan walked through the door, completely fine.  
“She’s fine, just… emotional.” He shuddered at the word “emotional”.  
“CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?! WHO ARE WE TALKING ABOUT?!?!” Virgil jumped at the sudden shift in his voice.  
“Virgil…” Patton started. “...you know how Anxiety and Depression go hand in hand?” He asked warily.  
“Don’t tell me Thomas has Depression…”  
“But wouldn’t that be good for you?” Logan queried.  
“Yeah, for ME! Not for Thomas.” Virgil pulled the hood back up to his head.  
“Well, heh, uhm…” Roman pulled at his collar nervously.  
“Let’s let her say, okay kiddo?”  
Roman nodded.  
“We need to call her and seeing as how Roman is the only one who could do so…”  
“Right… okay...uhm...?” Roman still showed that he was nervous.  
“You can do it, kiddo.”  
“What is going on?” Virgil’s hands shook with panic.  
“It’s time for you to meet Thomas’s Depression.”  
“No…Roman, are you okay? You look quesy....”  
“Well, my Chemically Imbalanced friend,” Roman was still very nervous, but no one else looked any better.  
“... I need to sleep.”


	5. The Warm Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to ShootingFromAfar again!!!  
> Additional thanks to ThornRose!!!!

“Roman, you already cal-- oh SHIT! Hi… Hello, uhm… I---hello...This is awkward….uhm… well I’m--.” She saw Patton flinch with her “choice word”. She couldn’t believe that she was meeting her “other” side. Anxiety and Depression: finally meeting… She beamed, then remembered that she needed to be more badass, but couldn’t stop smiling. No matter what she tried.

Virgil’s panic and anxiety about meeting Thomas’s Depression all went away when she rose through the ground. He liked her already!  
She’s basically the girl version of me! She had red velvet hair, but just underneath the brim of her beanie, he could see that her roots were brown, like everyone else.  
“I’m Virgil… I would shake your hand, but… uhm…” Virgil was holding his side with one hand, and his other arm was wrapped around Roman’s shoulder, who was still propping him up.  
“Ah, yeah, sorry. I-- hm-- I could help you… That’s part of what I do… I mean, Sleep is the best medicine…”  
“I thought that was laughter?” Patton cocked his head to the side, confused.  
“Same thing.”  
“I think we should wait until I get back to my room… Just in case…”  
“Speaking of which, Thomas is calling us back…” Logan had been staring off into a corner of the room when Remy appeared, causing everyone to jump when he started talking.  
“Have fun, bitches! Tell Thomas I said ‘hey.’” She began to sink out of the room when Roman grabbed her arm.  
“He means all of us, Remy. Sadly.”  
Virgil saw a strange look on Roman’s face. Disgust? Fear? It was a face that Roman never used.  
These two must have a history…  
“Really?! HELL TO THE YES!!!!! LET’S GO HONEY!!!! WOOOOOooooo!” She sank out of the room, Patton and Logan followed, leaving Roman and Virgil by themselves.  
Remy popped back up.  
“How rude of me. Do you need help, Princey?” She smirked, as if purposely annoying him.  
“Actually, yes. Can you take him?”  
“No problem.”  
Roman passed Virgil over to Remy, careful to avoid his ribs and his arm, then sank out of the room.  
“You ready, Virgil?”  
Virgil swallowed the lump in his throat.  
“I guess.”  
“Here we go…”  
And together, they slowly sank out of the room, leaving a sleeping Deceit behind him.


	6. The Life Preserver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to ShootingFromAfar and ThornRose!!!!
> 
> An ADDITIONAL thank you to everyone who has left kudos and has read this story!!! You guys are why I keep writing this, so ENJOY!!!!

“Oh JEEZ!” Thomas jumped when all five rose in the room simultaneously. “HEY GUYS!!!!! I’ve missed you guys soo much!!! Hey… you… side I’ve never met before…” He pointed at Remy. Patton helped Virgil to the couch in Thomas’s apartment.  
“I’m your Sleep and---”  
“OH MY GOD!!! VIRGIL WHAT HAPPENED?!?!” Thomas began to freak out when he saw that his Anxiety was badly broken and bruised, completely ignoring the new side.  
“Deceit… that little bastard…” He winced with pain.  
Remy sat down next to him on the couch. Virgil clung to her arm as if it were a life preserver.  
“What did he do to you?” Thomas’s eyes began to fill with tears.  
“He broke Virge’s arm, twisted his ankle, and probably broke his ribs… And it’s all my fault.”  
“Roman… no…” Virgil pulled Remy closer to him, but only slightly, just enough for her to notice and blush a light silver.  
“They need to know, Virge…” Roman’s eyes were starting to water. _What is going on here?_ Remy thought.  
Roman took a deep breath to steady himself.  
“... Virgil and I were walking back to the mind palace, mainly to get some air, but once we got there… you-know-who just popped up… So, naturally, I said “I’ll save you, Virgil”, but I turned to look at him, hoping to see him roll his eyes like he always does, but he was gone! And when I looked back to Dec--- the snake was gone too. Virgil was kidnapped because of me. Now, he’s hurt,” Roman’s eyes began to well up with tears, a few escaping down his cheeks. Logan and Patton both were poorly trying to cover up their shocked expressions. Remy, who was sitting next to Virgil, having her arm held onto by her other “side”, couldn’t help but show her shock. Even behind her _Ray Bans_ sunglasses.  
“Roman, that isn’t your fault. He’s a slippery boi, it’s--- there’s nothing you could have done… Please don’t blame yourself…” Thomas stood over by his creativity and put a hand to his shoulder. “Not going to lie, this is the first time I’ve made physical contact with one of you, and it’s kinda weird… Not---Wow--- Not that you’re weird… just---” Thomas began to fluster, stumbling over words.  
“It’s all right, Thomas. I understood what you meant…” Roman turned to his anxious friend. “I’m sorry, Virgil. I know I don’t deserve to have you forgive me, but I am truly sorry.”  
“Roman, you know that isn’t wha---”  
“Okay! So, what Thomas? What ideas do you have for the next Sanders Sides video?”  
“Roman?”  
“Yes?”  
“Can you let Virge finish? He sounded like he was going to say ‘That isn’t what happened.’ Is that what happened, Virge?  
“YES!”  
“NO! Roman, you know that isn’t what happened.” Virgil had a fiery look in his eyes that caused everyone to look at him. He yelled at Roman to shut up, then began to go into the real story.  
Virgil sighed. “The real reason is that I-- goddamn it. Okay. It’s like a bandaid... The real reason is that I--threatened to kill myself… making Thomas feel--that way… so I was in my room, ready to do it, when Deceit walked in. He asked what I was doing, then out of stupidity, I quoted that musical you were in… The ‘H’ one...uhmm…”  
“Heathers?” Thomas asked.  
“Yeah, that one… I had said that “suicide was a private thing,” then, in a heartbeat, I was in a dungeon-thing. Then he just started to--- hurt me… I asked why he was doing that, but all he said was ‘because, you liar’...”  
By this point, everyone had tears in their eyes. Remy had a harder time holding back the tears falling down her face. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She had just met him, and already felt as if she had been there forever, suffering with him.  
“Then-- why would you lie about that, Roman?”  
“BECAUSE I DIDN’T WANT HER TO SHOW UP!!!!!” He shouted, pointing at Remy.  
The room fell silent.  
“Roman. Use Remy’s name she can’t b--”  
“No, it’s fine. I’m not surprised. I’ll get used to it… I’m sure…”  
Thomas looked at all of the Sides in the room. “Wait-- your name is Remy?”  
“Yep, I’m just...Not allowed to say it because of Deceit…” She shrugged at Virgil who winced at the name. “And it can’t be anyone other than Princey who breaks the curse,” Remy noticed the confused look on Thomas’s face. “Long story, but he has to say my name three times…” Roman crossed his arms. “... And it seems that he won’t do that…” She pulled up her jacket sleeve, showing marks on her arm that seemed to make letters, but the others couldn’t figure out what it said. It looked like it was in some other language with weird accents and shapes.  
“This is Deceit’s actual name… he just won’t let me say it… and every time I get close to saying it, another mark pops up along with intense pain and lots of blood…”  
“ROMAN! WHY WON’T YOU HELP HER?!” Thomas screamed at his fanciful side. Thomas rarely, if ever, got angry at his sides, so of course this was a shock to everyone in the room, Thomas included.  
“She’s my--- ‘dark side’... dark sides and light sides don’t work well together…” Roman looked down at the ground. Realizing what he said, he blushed an intense red.  
“Princey here, is my light side. I’m his evil side, the evil twin, so-to-speak. He won’t say my name because that would mean that I stick around… And no fanciful side wants Depression to ha--”  
Remy’s hand clamped over her mouth.  
“Guys? What’s going on?”  
“It’s-- Well, it has to be---”  
“DECEIT”  
“Oh my god. Can we hide her somehow?! What do we do?!?!”  
“Well, I need to get to my room; she could hide there…?” Virgil said with a wince.  
“Not without a chaperone, kiddo.” The dad side responded.  
All of the sides and Thomas turned to look at him.  
“Patt, that isn’t happening… You two, go! Now!”  
Virgil grabbed Remy’s arm and sank out of the room.  
“Now what?” Thomas asked, panicking even though his Anxiety was gone.  
“Now…”  
“Now…”  
“Now…”  
“We wait…”


	7. Remy and Virgil Sitting in a Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG shoutout to Thornrose and ShootingFromAfar (my beta buddy!!)
> 
> Enjoy!

CHAPTER 7: REMY AND VIRGIL SITTING IN A TREE...  
Remy and Virgil rose up in, what looked like, Thomas’s living room, but “darker and edgier” it seemed.   
Virgil winced and immediately collapsed onto the couch.   
“Virge? Virgil? Are you okay? What’s wrong?”  
Virgil pressed a hand to his side and screamed in pain.  
“AH! AHH! FUCK!!! Remy, please--AH!-- Help!”   
Remy looked at Virgil, staring at him with her cold gray eyes before muttering, “I’m sorry.”  
Virgil slumped silently against the arm of the sofa, sleeping softly.  
“DAD!?!” Remy yelled, hopefully getting the attention of Patton. She tried to steady her shaking hands, but sadly couldn’t get them to stop; any effort put into trying to get them to stop made the shaking worse.  
Her plan had worked, for not even a second later, Patton rose up into Virgil’s room.  
“What’s up, kiddo? Also, a quick word of warning: I’m not able to stay for long, otherwise Thomas will start to go… well, a little loopy.”  
“Of course… But what do I do? How can I help him?” Remy sat down on the table, causing Patton to smile, remembering what Virgil had said a year earlier...

I usually go and sit on a surface that’s not meant to be sat on. Because when tomorrow comes, I will be faced with even more challenges. And I am too overwhelmed to worry about what “is” and “is not” a “chair.”

He sighed. “All you can do is let him rest. We heal pretty quickl--” Patton stopped, looking at Remy’s arm. He remembered that she wasn’t healing as fast as the others, and was worried that this would be a sensitive topic. “... He’ll be fine in a few hours, okay, kiddo?”  
Remy nodded.   
Patton was about to sink out when Remy touched his hand. She pulled Patton into a tight hug.  
“Thank you,” Was all she said, but to her it meant more than just Thank you for helping me save Virgil. Or Thank you for coming so quickly. To her it meant, Thank you for accepting me when no one else did. Thank you for coming without complaint to make sure that I was okay. Thank you for helping me accept myself. She only hoped that he knew that...  
Patton paused for a second before saying, “No problem, kiddo… Also, Logan says hello.” He gave a little wave, then sank out of the room.

Patton rose back to his usual place next to Roman, but in front of Thomas’s window.  
“Well? Is Virge going to be okay?”  
“Soon. The most we can do right now is wait… Speaking of waiting,” Patton looked around, as if checking to see if there was anything out of place. “... Where’s… You-Know-Who?... I thought that by me leaving, he would’ve taken every opportunity to show up… Unless… He did?”   
The looks on everyone’s faces said it all. While Patton was gone, Deceit had indeed taken his place, and by the looks of things, scared everyone senseless. Even Logan, usually the one who convinced the other sides that things were only figurative and not real, was frozen, eyes wide with terror.   
“Oh, no… What-- What happened?”  
“Well,” Thomas started, but winced as if something had struck him in the head.  
“Ah, what--?”  
“Hahaha…---”  
“DECEIT!!!! Okay, okay, Patton?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Okay, just checking. Roman?”  
“Here to slay and save the day!”  
“Logan?”  
“Yes?”  
“Okay, okay… uhm, Patt. You just checked on Virgil, right?”  
“Yep!!! He’ll be okay in a few hours… Right?”  
“Yes, he should be.”  
“Okay, okay! We’ll be fine! Right?”  
“Maybe?”  
“Roman, now is not the time to joke around… I’m still, actually, really mad at you.”  
“I honestly don’t know, Thomas. Okay? I’m sorry that I’m not as smart as Logan. Or as funny as Patton, or as angsty as Virgil; I’m just me. Okay? Is that good enough? No. It NEVER is!”  
“Roman--”  
“No, it’s fine… I don’t care.”  
“Roman, it obviously isn’t fine… And for someone who insulted Virgil for being too angsty, that rant sure had a lot of angst…” Logan pushed his glasses back up his nose. Sometimes, he forgot that the other sides weren’t as emotionless like him. He realized what he said after the words left his mouth.  
“Logan’s right, Roman. What is wrong?”  
It's just-- no one seems to like me anymore. I was a prince, the prince. Girls love princes. But now… they really don’t… no one seems to like me anymore… people can relate to Virgil and Patton, and now Logan, but no one can relate to a prince… Roman knew that the others wouldn’t have understood him if he said this..  
“Nothing.”  
“You sure kidd--”  
“I’m… I will be fine…”  
“Okay… Uhm… Roman, if you need to talk… you know we’re all here…” Thomas pointed at Logan. “...figuratively.”  
“Yes, figuratively… for you, Thomas… We are here for him, in reality. As part of our job, we are supposed to comfort the other sides of your personality. Otherwise, you’ll be pushed over to the other side of the Yerkes-Dodson curve. Or the high end of the spectrum.”  
“But I thought that was just for when I let Virgil take too much control…?”  
“It can be used in any situation, Thomas. Anxiety, Depression, etcetera.”  
“Wait… Speaking of Depression… Did Remy say that--”  
“Remy is your Depression and Sleep, Thomas. Which is why she is my opposite. Sleep takes away all of your Creativity. Depression does the same thing, but to a more extreme sense. She is why you don’t create videos as often as you would like. She kinda… “pushes” you to do the minimum, whereas I’m what pushes you to do the most! She doesn’t do it on purpose; it’s her job. Just like it’s my job to give you ideas. Or Patt’s to tell you jokes and be your ‘dad’... It’s what she does… and I know it’s rude of me to say this, but I hate her for it… She’s just… different and I hate her.”  
"Really?" Thomas's eyes began to water.  
Roman sighed and winced looking at Thomas.  
"Really."


End file.
